


Passive Aggressive

by Linedragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi), Sameshima_Shuzumi



Series: Theme: Insight Guns [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Double Drabble, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of genocide, Ok Boomer, Politics, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reckoning, Time Travel, as they say ironically, handwave future legalities, hey privileged people watch how you angle your shield, hint if it's period-typical and the period is now there IS a problem, implied misogyny, implied racism, sprogs, things are different in the future, this is not an endorsement of 'cancel' culture, word count ruined to include author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Linedragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Sameshima_Shuzumi
Summary: Here's what happens when you had the one timeline. And you did that.Ignorantia legis neminem excusat
Relationships: Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, Steve Rogers & Everyone
Series: Theme: Insight Guns [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N For several years now, one of my sprogs aka OCs fell into timeline hopping, mostly to comment on your fics. It's not published at the moment; among other things, timelines are a snarl. No worries: I commented anyway. This is probably not her, more likely one of her many siblings called in as back-up. _

"Didn't you twig to it when Jimmy caught a chill at a bad time? When Peggy's transfer fell through? You never looked. Once again. Pierce had that intel. Your passivity was an asset."

  


"I didn't know."

  


"What about what you did know?" The young assassin twirls her weapon. Everyone is frozen. "You could've saved Bucky. The genocides you could have averted. In Sam's name. In Natasha's. There could've been a whole and healthy Iron Man a decade early, but Tony wasn't worth it, was he?"

  


"The Ancient One—"

  


"Isn't the only monk in Kamar-Taj. You didn't try to find another way. It was a Sorcerer Supreme who stabilized those other timelines you spun off. That aside. Foreknowledge precedes culpability in a court of law. You holed up for decades, and you did nothing. Captain America— no. Steve Rogers stops fighting.

"Why be a gun for Hydra when you could be a shield?"

  


No one speaks.

  


"My world survived Hydra. And now? Hydra in any form _doesn't exist._ We don't like bullies. The Temporal Court declines to convict thought-crimes, because we're not fascists. It acts ... when there's no reasonable doubt that you've shaped the century."

The young executioner takes aim. "Canceled."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unauthorized duplication and distribution prohibited. Canon is not mine, this is not an endorsement of canon.
> 
> Epigraph is "Ignorance of law excuses no-one."
> 
> I learned about mens rea on the internet! Latin! X!


	2. Author's Addendum (20-20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (With apologies to my regular subscribers. Apparently I shouldn't plan anything fannish because it invokes crises.)

## It's highly likely that in all that time this Steve didn't cast a single vote. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if _you_ didn't,  
that means you failed to cancel out the vote of someone still indoctrinated in brainwashing living within twenty miles of you  
and  
you don't care if I die. 
> 
> That this is 100% relevant to the canon also means (flawed as it was) all that storytelling was wasted on you. 
> 
> Hint: evil forces are working very hard, and we have to work harder than they do.  
p.s. make sure you're not evil. with the whole i'm so sad i have to sacrifice you
> 
> If you don't need this note, I'll leave it here in case you're acquainted with someone who does.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 usaians
> 
> don't forget to check the status of your ballot
> 
> (you may have to pick up your receiver)
> 
> make sure it's not at the bottom of a ravine or something oh too soon sorry


End file.
